Night Vision
by Lidia Aka
Summary: Solo sé, que soy tu compañero. Disclaimer, los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.


Lo había notado.

Desde un tiempo a acá había notado el comportamiento atípico de su compañero.  
Se volvió más despistado de lo que ya era. Cometía errores que se pasaban de idiotas. Se quedaba hasta tarde mirando la pantalla del computador y tecleando, a veces con pequeñas risas.

Se había enamorado.

Todos lo notaban, pero él fue el primero en darse cuenta, dormía con él después de todo.

Ahora se encuentran acostados en sus respectivas camas. Él leyendo una revista de vóley y el otro con su laptop balanceada en las rodillas, tecleando ansioso y riéndose a ratos.

Un segundo de quietud bastó para que el moreno volteara a verlo, su rostro mostraba una seriedad inusual y se mordía el labio inferior, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Notó su mirada y giró, sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Me ayudas con algo?

-No voy a traerte comida de nuevo -resopló, volviendo a su revista.

-¡No es eso! S-solo dime. ¿Uno o dos?

-¿Para qué quieres que te diga?

-¡C-contesta!

La mirada caoba era intensa y seria, no daba lugar a juegos, el "uno punto cinco" que planeaba decir de quedo en su garganta. Suspiró.

-Dos.

-Gracias... -miro la pantalla, con las mejillas completamente coloreadas, meneando los dedos sobre las letras- Okay, allá voy...

Tecleó lento, pausado, como no queriendo hacerlo. Dudó un minuto antes de presionar la tecla mandar. Cada movimiento había sido registrado por su compañero.

Un segundo... diez... veinticinco... cincuenta... un minuto completo.

El chico pelirrojo se retorcía las manos con ansiedad, al final, sonó el "blop" que indica un mensaje recibido.

Casi tira la maquina al aferrarse a ella y leer el mensaje. Conforme sus pupilas se movían, sus parpados se iban entrecerrando, sus ojos se aguaron y sus cejas se fruncieron.

Se recostó normalmente y sonrió al techo, una sonrisa triste.

Escribió de nuevo, con la velocidad típica de él. Sonriendo en todo momento.

El moreno vio que se reiniciaba lo que él denominaba "tecleo y risa" y volcó su atención a su revista otra vez.

Pasó una hora y ambos comenzaron los preparativos para dormir. Shoyo apagó el computador y lo puso en su escritorio. Tobio acomodó sus revistas y se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y volvió al dormitorio.

La luz ya estaba apagada y una bola se observaba en una de las camas. No se molestó en avisarle que el baño estaba libre, su compañero tenía la costumbre de ducharse en la mañana.

Como pudo llegó a su cama y se acostó. El cuarto no tenía ventanas, pero había una lucecita de noche en uno de los rincones, la cual definía formas en la oscuridad.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño lo venciera. Un sollozo hizo que los abriera de nuevo.

A su derecha, de debajo de las sábanas se escuchaban lamentos y sollozos.

Los minutos pasaron y solo de escuchaban los intentos de silencio de su compañero, oía sus movimientos al secarse los ojos o maldecir en voz baja.

Después de media hora supo que no iba a dormir bien.

Se levantó, haciendo el mayor ruido que se puede hacer al caminar un metro. Los sollozos se calmaron y el ovillo de la cama contraria se quedó quieto.

De un jalón, quitó las sábanas de encima del otro, el cual, solo alcanzó a emitir un chillido de sorpresa.

-K-kageyama. ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Cállate y hazte a un lado.

Con movimientos torpes y limitados comenzó a hacerse lugar en la cama.

Se maldijo interiormente por no tener un plan hecho, puesto que no tenía idea de cómo acomodarse para que la situación fuera "no homo".

Al final quedaron de frente, con las piernas de ambos dobladas y sus rodillas entre ellos.

Tobio vio a su compañero con la poca luz que había. Tenía los ojos irritados y húmedos a causa de las lágrimas.

Estiró la mano izquierda y dudó a centímetros de su rostro. Cambió de idea y le palmeó la cabeza.

-P-puedes llorar tan alto como quieras

El ceño fruncido no apoyaba sus palabras, pero el sonrojo en su cara y la pena en sus ojos decía que había más que decir.

A Shoyo le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Y qué si no quiero llorar?

Kageyama frunció más las cejas y estiró las piernas, con lo que hubo más espacio, dándose permiso de abrazar al más bajo, el cual seguía en ovillo.

-No lo hagas, entonces. Pero no olvides que soy tu compañero y te puedo apoyar en lo que sea.

-Eres un idiota...

El moreno sintió las manos de su amigo tomar su playera y acercarse más a él, para después sentir la humedad empapar la tela y el aliento pugnando por salir.

Él solo palmeaba sus rizos rojizos mientras el otro se desahogaba en su pecho.

Si claro, solo su compañero.

 **Bueno, esto básicamente se escribió solo. No sé de donde salió…**

 **Gracias por leer y se agradecen comentarios.**

 **-L**


End file.
